Dominic Toretto
Summary Dominic Toretto is a fictional character and the main protagonist of the The Fast & Furious franchise. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B Name: Dominic "Dom" Toretto Origin: Fast and Furious Gender: Male Age: 40 as of Furious 8 Classification: Owner of Toretto's Market & Cafe, D.T. Automotive Repair Shop (formerly), Street racer, Convict (formerly), Fugitive (formerly), Crew Leader Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Car Driver and Mechanic, Adept in the use of firearms and CQC, Hacking Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Managed to hurt Luke Hobbs and broke through a wooden wall by tackling him against it, which should be comparable to shattering a wooden door. Shattered multiple crates in his fight with Klaus. Was the final catalyst of an already-collapsing building. Broke a hole into a wall by throwing David Park into it. Destroyed Rhodes's neck in a single punch. Fought on par with Letty, who survived being sent flying by an exploding car while being wounded, emerging only with memory loss and also survived being slammed on a stone table hard enough to break it in half. Can easily overpower Brian O'Conner, who can casually crash into cars with enough force to break their roofs. Capable of trading blows with those who can harm him) Speed: Peak Human (Can keep up with Hobbs and Deckard Shaw in CQC. Can also briefly outrun cop cars chasing him. Ran fast enough to save Gisele from Fenix's charging Ford Gran Torino) with Supersonic+ combat speed and reactions (Capable of performing complex maneuvers in a car while driving at high speeds. Saved Elena from oncoming gunfire from AK-47s and M4 Carbines. Comparable to Brian, who reacted to gun fire at close range. Fought on par with Luke Hobbs. Also fought on par with Deckard Shaw, who can dodge GAU-8 Avenger rounds and view them as slow. Managed to save his sister Mia from the explosion that blew up their house right before the fragments could hit them). Subsonic travel speed with his Dodge Charger R/T (Can easily exceed 210 mph, and has reliably kept up with various high-speed sports cars like Lamborghinis and whatnot). Subsonic+ to Supersonic+ attack speed with firearms Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Held up a V8 engine with only one arm for extended periods of time, with the average small-block Chevy V8 weighing in at over 500 lbs. Wrestled with Luke Hobbs. Can effortlessly rip handcuffs apart. Partially lifted a Lykan Hypersport for several minutes. Can break necks with force) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class (Dented a car's door with a punch. Threw Brian with enough strength to break a wooden shelf. Can break necks with his punches. Can trade blows with those capable of harming him) Durability: At least Wall level (Survived getting his Dodge Charger R/T wrecked with only minimal injuries. Getting shot doesn't bother him the slightest. Casually brushed off a high dive into water and was only slightly angered. Fought against Luke Hobbs, who can dent metal containers with his punches and trade blows with and harm Brixton Lore, who is stated to be bulletproof. Survived being tossed around in his Dodge Charger SRT after crashing through a cargo plane. Survived an impact at high speeds against the windshield of a car. Took not one, but two direct crashes with Deckard Shaw and was completely uninjured, even going so far as to give a detailed comparison about it. Survived a car crash from top of a mountain without a single scratch. Survived crashing his Charger from the top of a collapsing building and was merely knocked unconscious) Stamina: Incredibly High (Always seems to be unfazed or even insensitive to the various crashes he tanks) Range: Standard melee range normally, several meters with shotguns. Several hundreds of meters with most other firearms Standard Equipment: Anything he can get his hands on, but most notably, shotguns (Dominic doesn't have a specific equipment. Also, he normally has all his weaponry and major gears in the car he is using, which can also vary, but most of the time he is always seen carrying a shotgun) Intelligence: Gifted (Dominic is adept at driving various vehicles, skilled in varying race and street sports, such as cornering and drifting, but prefers quarter mile races. He is also adept at fixing and tuning cars, rivalled only by Tej Parker in experience. He built the Dodge Charger R/T with his father. He built and tuned several vehicles that he owned, including two 1970 Plymouth Road Runners and a 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle from an audition race for Braga's crew membership. Dom has shown to be rather intelligent outside racing: he perchance of elaborate heists, such as the 2004 truck hijackings, and the 2009 fuel thefts, saw him and his given teams incorporate high end and luxury vehicles into his plans. When collaborating with Brian in 2009, he devised a plan to hijack 100 million dollars in Rio from Hernan Reyes, a Brazilian drug lord, and also aided Luke Hobbs to capture Owen Shaw. After escaping capture in the U.S for hijacking cars, he was able to escape from the country. He managed to remain in hiding for five years from the U.S government, travelling across Central and South America, such as Mexico, Dominican Republic, Panama, Ecuador and Brazil. After stealing 100 million dollars from Hernan Reyes, he hid in the Canary Island in Spain mainly because there was no extradition clause. Also made a complicated plan to avoid God's Eye so that he could save Elena and their son Brian) Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses. He is often very reckless and impulsive (In two different occasions, Dominic drove his Dodge Charger R/T off the cliff and smashed it in order to escape from Mose Jakande and his men, and twice he smashed directly in a head-on collision with Deckard Shaw). Can often lose himself to his own rage, although he is not without remorse. Before Fast 5, he used to lack any kind of CQC training and normally he resorted to his strength to win, although his combat skills increase significantly from Fast and Furious 6 and onwards to the point where his strength was no longer a factor in him winning, but his sheer speed, being able to keep up with the likes of Deckard Shaw in unarmed combat. He will put himself in great danger to protect his family. Feats: Toggle Strength * Tossed people in the air. * Held an engine by the chain with one arm. * Shattered a door window. * Snapped apart handcuffs. * Lifted the front end of a car. * Dented the side of a car. * Lept from his car to his opponent's car, with the momentum causing the guy's head to slam into a side window and break it. Dom then threw him out of the car. * Tackled Hobbs into a metal net fence hard enough to dent it. * Slammed Hobbs into a metal rack hard enough to break it. * Slammed Hobbs's head onto a metal wall box hard enough to damage it. * Slammed Hobb's head onto a metal cupboard door hard enough to dent it. * Broke free of Hobb's grip and tackled him through a drywall. * Caught a punch from Hobbs. * Caught a punch from Hobbs again. * Used a wrench to create an impressive dent on the ground, when Hobbs couldn't. * A flying headbutt onto Klaus caused him to be sent through some wooden supports. * Caught Owen Shaw's kick and threw him seven feet up hard enough to knock back several crates. * Lifted up Klaus and ran off with him easily. * Dragged a large metal box. * Held two metal pipes like a baseball bat and slammed them onto a concrete pillar hard enough to break off a chunk of concrete. * Uppercut sent Deckard in the air. * Lifted Deckard and slammed him into a door window. * "The Street always wins." Speed * Saved Gisele from being run over. Durability General * Injured his arm during this crash. * Unharmed from being shot into a windshield. * Walked out fine from this crash. * Got out fine from falling down a mountain. * Tanked getting his head slammed onto a car hood hard enough to dent it. * Tanked getting thrown through a window. * Tanked getting slammed through a drywall. * Tanked getting tackled through a window hard enough to fly 10 feet through a window and hitting a table hard enough to send it sliding 6 feet. * Got sent flying into a crate with enough force to break one side by Klaus and it just pissed him off. * Was fine from a head on collision - Info on Deckard's car * Was completely fine from this crash. * Survived this fall. Pain Tolerance * Bullet wounds pissed him off. * Took hits from steel objects. * Wasn't even slowed down by Hobbs' armbar. Driving "Ask any racer. Any real racer. It don't matter if you win by an inch or a mile. Winning's winning." Dominic is the most experienced driver in FAF franchise. He's reckless, bold, and fast, and shown to use his knowledge on cars to help win a race. A car is his weapon and he uses their features to his advantage in any situation, even drifting in American Muscle. Skills * Drove well through rough terrain. * Recovered swiftly. * While driving backward, he slammed into the truck to break the latch. * Escaped Mexico with Brian. * Dragged a massive safe through Rio while also using it as a weapon with Brian which escalated to him doing it alone. * Sticks the landing. * Aimed perfectly to save Letty. * Drove within a building and then proceeded to drive through 2 buildings. * Made the jump to attach a bag of grenades on the helicopter. * Fought back while being caught with harpoons until his car got wrecked. * Took the attention of a heatseeker to make it blow up a submarine. Races * Vs. Brian and 2 racers * Vs. Drift King (An idea of how the track could look). Uncertain if it's implied Dom beat him * Vs. Brian, Han, and Roman * Vs. Letty * Vs. Brian and 2 racers * Vs. Brian (Not really a race) * Vs. Raldo - Note, Raldo's car is supposeively the fastest car on the island when Dom's car was the slowest car on the island before his quick modifications. Skill/Intellegence Combat For a mechanic, Dominic has shown to hold his own and win in fights against people who have military training. * Vs. Brian O'Conner * Vs. Luke Hobbs * Vs. Pawn Shop Schmucks * Vs. Owen Shaw * Vs. Deckard Shaw * Vs. Rhodes Strategist Dominic planned out a heist (Part 1/2) in Rio to steal 100 or so million dollars from Hernan Reyes. Just before step 7, Luke Hobbs joined with Torreto which gave him the role of breaching the building where the safe was situated so Brian and Dom can drive away with the safe. # Dominic listed the roles needed to complete the heist. # Raided 1 Safe House so Reyes will move the rest of the cash from the remaining Safe Houses to 1 location. # Hacked into the security system to get eyes in the building. # Found out what type of safe they're dealing with. # Got a replica which then found out Reyes hand print is needed. Proceeded to achieve that. # Stole cop cars so Roman and Han can blend in with other cops in the final act to carve out a 10-second window. # Brian and Dom drove away with the safe. / Part 2 # Fooled Hobbs into thinking the real safe was with him. # Finally opened the safe for their reward. Dominic was being blackmailed by Cipher, but still managed to soil her plans even when he was watched practically 24/7. # Just after Cipher begins to control Dominic, he embedded a tracking device into his necklace. # Placed his necklace onto Cipher's untrackable plane. # Planed out a distraction so he could meet with Deckard Shaw's mother to give her the location of Cipher's plane. # While Deckard was presumed dead from Cipher's POV, he was preparing to invade her plane to save Dominic's baby. Other * A bit of a detective. * Since Luke Hobbs is after Dom and his team, Torreto went out and constructed a plan to be able to track his location at all times. * Knew Hobbs put a tracking device in his car. * Timed correctly to drive underneath a flaming tanker rolling downhill. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Peak Human Condition: Dominic has proven himself to wield immense strength and durability easily apparent for someone of his physical build and surprisingly he is very fast and agile too as well as quite athletic. * Master Driver: Dominic is career racer and proficient driver, adept at driving various vehicles. Dominic is skilled in varying race and street sports, such as cornering and drifting, but prefers quarter mile races. Dominic is often reckless, using extreme measures to resolve equally extreme situations. In two different occasions, Dominic drove his Dodge Charger R/T off the cliff and smashed it in order to escape from Mose Jakande and his men, and twice he smashed directly in a head-on collision with Deckard Shaw. * Expert Engineer: Dominic is adept at fixing and tuning cars, rivaled only by Tej Parker in experience. He built the Dodge Charger R/T with his father. He built and tuned several vehicles that he owned, including two 1970 Plymouth Road Runners and a 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle from an audition race for Braga's crew membership. ]] * Expert Combatant: As a street fighter, Dominic uses unorthodox methods to fight his opponents. He is not afraid to use blunt weapons, such as wrenches and pipes. His impulsiveness and aggression is often a driving force in winning fights, but as he matured, he learned to keep his head and resort to more tactical methods. He is usually capable of drawing strength from watching his loved ones to turn the tides against a winning foe. In addition to being capable of handling many highly trained opponents on his own easily, Dominic has proven his physical conditioning and skills to be enough to pose a difficult challenge to the likes of the extremely skilled Brian, Owen Shaw, Deckard Shaw and even Luke Hobbs. Indeed, he was able to soundly defeat Brian, stalemate Owen and Deckard, and while ultimately overpowered by Hobbs, he was able to match and even gain the upper hand and almost kill him upon seeing Letty giving him strength. * Marksman: Unlike many of his opponents, Dominic rarely resorts to using firearms. When he does use firearms, his preference is often the shotgun. Even though Dominic prefers fists over firearms, he is adept at using them. He mainly prefers using shotguns, and once, he made a sawn-off. While he was under attack from Reyes's men, he saved Hobbs's life and killed several attacking men using a shotgun from Hobbs's armored truck. * Leadership/Tactician: Dominic is rather intelligent and uses his opponent’s presumption to regard him as ignorant to his advantage. He perchance of elaborate heists, such as the 2004 truck hijackings, and the 2009 fuel thefts, saw him and his given teams incorporate high end and luxury vehicles into his plans. When collaborating with Brian in 2009, he devised a plan to hijack 100 million dollars in Rio from Hernan Reyes, a Brazilian drug lord, and also aided Luke Hobbs to capture Owen Shaw. After escaping capture in the U.S for hijacking cars, he was able to escape from the county. He managed to remain in hiding for five years from the U.S government, travelling across Central and South America, such as Mexico, Dominican Republic, Panama, Ecuador and Brasil. After stealing 100 million dollars from Hernan Reyes, he hid in the Canary Island in Spain mainly because there was no extradition clause. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Riddick (The Chronicles Of Riddick) Riddick's profile (Note: Speed was equalized. Both characters were permitted the use of all known standard equipment in their arsenal, including Dominic's Dodge Charger) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Fast and the Furious Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Criminals Category:Adults Category:Drivers Category:Mechanics Category:Leaders Category:Movie Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Universal Studios Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Mace Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Married Characters Category:Parents Category:Hackers Category:Tier 9